Choosing Love
by Stay88Frosty
Summary: A series of events leads to Gretel getting to know Muriel, whether she wants to or not. Please R&R!
1. Irony's a Bitch

**Hello Everyone! Me again. Just want to say "READ and REVIEW"! If you don't I might not continue. I mean if you don't, I won't know if anyone ****_is_**** reading. Heh. Anyhoo, this is a GretelxMuriel fic and I hope you enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chapter One: Irony's a Bitch

Every muscle in his body was screaming, but he couldn't let himself stop. He had to keep going. Letting that bitch escape, was not on his list of things to do today. He couldn't allow himself to fail. So he kept on running. Hansel was fit for his age- twenty-six. He was of medium build and had honed his body for his craft. Witch hunting. He could not be unfit in a line of work like this. If he was he'd have been killed long ago. His dirty blond hair was cropped short and saturated in blood and sweat. Strong legs propelled him ever forward in his pursuit. His most recent battle had marred him with several injuries, yet he could not afford to pay them mind. Hansel pushed himself onward hoping to catch sight of the crone. It was a hard thing for most young men to be so keenly aware of everything, but Hansel had no trouble taking in his surroundings quickly. It was a skill he had learned to develope early on in his childhood. A skill he used now. He had been running toward the wire trap in hopes of cornering the witch there, or better yet, find her remains everywhere. The smell of pine needles faded into that of rotting flesh. He was near the trap. But his instinct told him she would not be there. Muriel, the damned dark witch, was too good for it. A Grand Witch like her couldn't be that easy to catch. So he slowed his pace to a fast jog trying to find a hint as to which direction she flew.

"Hansel!" A cry came out from in front of him. "Hansel!" It shouted again. Just as he was about to call back, Ben came into view. He had a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Hansel! I got her! I hit her down right over there!" Ben pointed past the wire and grinned like mad man. Hansel flew toward the clearing with his shot-gun ready. When he broke the tree line, his eyes landed on a house. An old house made completely of candy. Though it was still standing it was in no way what it used to be. Without the witch to care for it, the candy began to melt away. It was filthy and weathered down. The rainbow door was blackened, and the gingerbread walls were cracking and falling apart.

"Your fucking kidding me!" Checking his shot-gun he cradled it against his shoulder. He moved his feet across the ground silently, hoping to hear any movement from the blasted witch. A twig snapped behind him and he spun around pointing his barrel right in Ben's face!

"Dammit Ben! Watch your footsteps!" he growled. _Stupid boy needs a lesson in stealth_... Hansel was about to say so when a pulse of blue slammed Ben into a tree! Quickly Hansel pivoted to the left and fired three shots! All missed the target but Hansel didn't mind. He threw himself into a side roll dodging several more blasts from the witch! He landed near Ben and grabbed the boy's collar. Dragging him several feet while simultaneously firing his weapon, Hansel managed to find cover for them behind an old fallen tree. He checked Ben for a pulse, and was relieved when he found one. Ben's torso was covered in one large burn. Hansel was crouched down next to him when another series of blasts pelted the other side of the old tree. Hearing the blasts halt for a moment Hansel peered over the edge and fired a couple rounds. He ducked just in time for a ball of blue fire to fly over his head. It landed at the base of a pine and blew it apart! _Have to get away from Ben_.

Moving swiftly, Hansel used a small circle of dead trees for cover. Blue whirred past his head as he made his way to a defensible position. He fired off two shots emptying his reserves. With no more ammo he had to think fast. He pulled his knife out and resigned himself to a close quarters battle. _If I can get close enough_. He leapt from his cover and began a zig zag toward the Grand Witch! Hansel rushed into a forward roll, and just barely coming out of it, Muriel jammed the heel of her boot into his skull! Recovering quickly, he moved into range. Tackling her to the forest floor they wrestled for the upper hand. Hansel came out on top with his blade mere inches from her throat. If his blessed ammo was gone, he'd use his blessed knife to saw her head off! She managed to hold off the blessed weapon by holding Hansel's wrist tightly. With her right hand she went for his throat! Hansel felt her long pointed nails dig into his flesh. Gasping he moved his left hand from her collar and slammed his elbow into her arm breaking the contact! Holding her wrist he used his knee to pin her chest down. Using the weight of his body, he pushed the knife into her neck. Her skin burned black and crimson flowed from her neck in a steady stream.

"Grrrwwaaaahhh!"

Not expecting Muriel to howl, Hansel was momentarily stunned by the primal sound. She used the moment to push the knife from her neck.

"Time's up bitch!"

Hansel was forcing the knife back closer when his wrist timer began to click. He looked in horror at it. An evil smirk formed on Muriel's face. With every click Hansel could feel his strength drain. Muriel began to thrash wildly underneath him, trying desperately to free herself! In a split second she had overpowered Hansel and threw him away from herself. Fumbling over his pants he reached for his holster. It wasn't on his thigh anymore. Hansel's vision began to blur. The Sugar Sickness burned through his veins making him gasp for air. Muriel stood up and straightened her clothes. Turning from her pale white and black rotted form to that of a normal human, she brushed her long ebony hair from her face. Using her boot she rolled Hansel on to his stomach. Spittle flew from his mouth as he tried to reach for his knife.

"Ah ah ah," she mocked, kicking it away from his fingers, "Oh, the ironies of life."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey hey. Well? Let me know if I should keep going.^^**


	2. White Witch

Chapter Two: White Witch

Mina's hands shook as she ran. She had to find Hansel. A part of her knew that Hansel -as strong as he was- would need her help. She was headed to the trap when she had heard loud booms coming from the west. She altered her course knowing full well Hansel was in the midst of a battle. She had never run this fast in her life and it was evident in her breathing. _My lungs burn! _Pushing the pain away she was getting closer. The thundering booms had stopped and it was growing eerily quiet. The sun shone down through the trees canopy and lighted the clearing where Hansel was laying. Muriel was standing near him wand out. Mina's heart sank into her stomach. _NO! _She grabbed her wand and let a blinding orange light surge from it! The anger she had felt echoed in her wands spell. Muriel was blasted away from Hansel! She crashed into the cottage door with a bone breaking crunch!

"Hansel!" Mina fell to Hansel's side in a panic! "Hansel! Are you alright?! Hansel?!" Mina turned Hansel onto his back and his breath whooshed out of him.

"Aaahhh!" Mina's eyes scoured over his body to find the injury that ailed him, but there was none. Just small ones here and there. Nothing too life threatening. Grabbing his face in her hands she looked in his eyes.

"Hansel?" His hand brushed hers and she knew. _Sugar Sickness! _She then leapt to her feet and spun around searching for the holster that held his injections. Her eyes had scanned the ground as she ran, but found nothing. Ben was near the dead tree but not Hansel's holster. A lump formed in her throat. She was a white witch dammit! She should have healed his illness when she had the chance! Mina looked skyward as if asking why, when a glint of silver caught her eye. His holster was hanging from bough! She did not hesitate. She flicked her wrist and magic flowed from her wand! The limb splintered and fell! Snatching it up, she began to assemble his injection. She ran to Hansel and thrust the syringe deep into his thigh!

"Rrrgaahh!" Mina pushed the clear liquid into his body. Leaning over him she took a shaky breath. _Please. Please! _Tears fell down her face. Gasping, Hansel lurched upwards, smashing his head into Mina's nose!

"Aaahnnggg!" Mina felt the force of the blow and heard a crunch. Blood fell from her in a wave. She held her nose and looked down. Hansel had knocked himself unconscious. She sputtered out a laugh as she sat back. Hansel was safe. She would have to remind him of this later though. She sighed, looking at him. Mina was content for moment, just looking at him. A rustling to her left caught her attention. In a fluid motion Mina stood over Hansel wand at the ready. She heard footsteps moving fast toward her. The snapping of twigs getting closer and closer. When it burst into the clearing Mina threw a spell at it! With no grace whatsoever, Gretel fell backwards avoiding the blast. Gretel quickly moved into a crouched position and aimed her crossbow at Mina!

"Mina!" Gretel lowered her crossbow to the ground.

"Gretel! Oh! I am so sorry! I-I didn't know it was you!" Mina lowered her wand as Gretel stood. She stood there staring at Mina.

"Um. Gretel? Are you well?" Mina couldn't understand why Gretel was just staring at her. She had apologized after all. Gretel raised her crossbow again.

"You're a witch!" she spat. Mina froze. Gretel didn't know. Only Hansel did. She immediately dropped her wand showing her hands.

"Gretel wait. I am a witch, but I'm a white witch. I will not harm you." her voice was shaky as she spoke. _Gretel might not care_. Even if Hansel didn't hurt her, Gretel might. Gretel looked at Mina and then to Hansel.

"If you're a white witch, what happened to Hansel?" Gretel didn't lower her weapon. She wouldn't take any chances with her. _Even if white witches exist, that's no reason to lower my guard_. Mina was bleeding from her nose profusely and when she spoke blood ran into her mouth.

"I came into the clearing in time to save Hansel. The dark witch was about to finish him."

Gretel's eyes narrowed. She watched Mina closely for a sign of deceit.

"Bullshit! Hansel isn't that easy of a target!"

"No. He's not. But his sickness, the Sugar Sickness..." Mina lowered her head, "He needed his injection." She looked up into Gretel's eyes. Anger burned in her heart. She would never hurt Hansel. "I would never! Never hurt Hansel!" Mina stared at her and spoke in a strong tone, " I love him." She kept her eyes locked with Gretel's, unwavering. Gretel then lowered her weapon. She sighed then laughed. _Figures. Hansel's such a ladies man._

"Well. I guess Hansel has some explaining to do when he wakes up then huh?" Gretel walked over to her, placing her hand on Mina's shoulder she smiled warmly at her.

"I trust you to take care of him," her voice lowered into a near whisper, "Where's that bitch?" Mina turned and pointed to the cottage behind her. Gretel followed her line of vision. "Your fucking kidding me!" She groaned inwardly. Stepping around Mina she began toward the ruined candy shack. She turned back for a second and stared at Hansel, "Edward should be coming soon. He can help carry him back to town. I'll meet up with you there later."

"Wait! You're going to face her alone?" Mina was astounded at her stupidity.

"Look. Mina. I can't let this witch get away. If I do we'd not hear of her again. Not untill the next Blood Moon. Hansel would do the same. We're hunters. Its what we do." With that she spun on her heel an kept walking. Mina stared after her. _Gods be with you, Gretel_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Knowing that people read my stories makes me post faster.^^**


	3. Twist of Fate

**Hello all! I'm back! Yes I know this chappy took forever. And to CK I think it was, sorry for not updating before Halloween. I really wanted to. But when I read through the chapter, I found I absolutely hated it! I couldn't go anywhere with it! I was limiting the potential for this story. So! I scrapped the whole thing and started over. I have this tendency to write it on paper first so I have to go back and type it all out. UGH! (I'm a pointer fingers only kinda girl) I also went and re-watched the movie just to get some other info... Hee. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter is liked. I have a neato idea where this is going. And for all those reviewers out there: YOU ROCK! I giggle like a school girl when I read your reviews. It makes me soooo happy! Also, thanks for bearing with me. I too hate how it takes authors forever to update.(cannot believe it took me over a month) I will be better about it in the future! Onward my friends! To the story! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Chapter Three: Twist of Fate

Gretel approached the rotted cottage with silent steps. _This is where it all began. _She double checked her crossbow and made her way to the cottage door. She inhaled several times to compose herself. She moved fast surveilling the room. Dust covered the majority of the interior. The room was littered with remnants of her and Hansel's first battle against a witch. The cups and candles were strewn across the floor. Even the knife Gretel had used to stab that old hag with was there. _Still covered in blood._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts of that time. The cottage was empty. Muriel wasn't there.

"What the hell?" _There's no way some one could just disappear. _Well. Maybe. Gretel didn't know all the limits a witch had. She did another more thorough search of the cottage. When she got close to the pantry she felt a breeze. She nudged the door open with her foot, careful not to let her guard down. To her dismay, she found a large crevice in the wall leading to the outside. _Shit! _Moving outside Gretel searched the forest for a sign, for any mistake. Which she found. About a yard from the opening there were blood splats on the ground. With a trail to follow Gretel began to sprint. She ran as fast as she could. Deeper and deeper into the forest until a shadowy figure appeared ahead of her. She pushed herself hard, dogging the dark witch. Muriel zigzagged in-between trees, following a twisted path trying to lose Gretel. But her resolve wavered, and she spun on her! Gretel was moving too fast to stop! She slammed into Muriel with the grace of a wild beast! They crashed to the ground grappling each other!

They rolled downhill scratching and biting each other, using whatever means they could to win! Gretel took a severe blow, her back landing on top of a tree root sticking out of the ground! Gasping for air she felt Muriel on top of her. All at once Muriel's fists began to bludgeon her face! Gretel's arm was pinned underneath her, preventing her from grabbing her pistol. She swung her left leg up and around in a fluid motion kicking Muriel off her! Gretel scrambled to her feet and drew her pistol! Muriel swept Gretel's feet out from underneath her! She hit the ground and pushed herself into a backwards roll, as a blue spell hit the earth in front of her! _Fuck! _Gretel threw her boot dagger straight at the witch's face! Muriel deflected it with ease. She stood erect, her rotted face bloody and electric blue eyes alight with rancor. Her wand's orange orb glowed furiously, as she pointed it at Gretel. The witch smirked.

"Looks like you're out of toys." She mocked turning back into her human form, "Poor you." Gretel frowned. _She's right. Shit! Think Gretel! Think! _Her heart thundered in her chest, and her head pounded. She felt the earth beneath her and an idea formed in her mind. Slowly Gretel rose from her crouched position. She stood tall and stared Muriel down. "Your magic doesn't work on me." She saw the witch's eye twitch. "You think you got me? Fuck you!" She hurled a jagged edged rock toward Muriel! Not bothering to see if it landed she took off! Her crossbow was lost somewhere on the hill! She needed it. Heading upwards Gretel heard Muriel's footfalls behind her. _Damn!_ Spells whizzed passed Gretel as she darted through the trees. Suddenly the trees branches sprung toward her coiling around her like a snake! She struggled against her binds feeling them tighten as she moved! Muriel flicked her wand at the branches holding Gretel. It flung her across the forest slamming her into a tree! She fell to the ground with a grunt. Her body ached horribly. She was probably bruised everywhere. Muriel flung a spell at the roots of the tree near Gretel. It came alive curling around her ankle! She was slammed against the ground several times before it finally stopped. The root dangled her upside down in front of Muriel. Wheezing, she tried to will away the nausea.

"You're right." Muriel's voice was smug, "My magic can't hurt you." The sarcasm was obvious. Gretel felt an ominous wave wash over her. _This is it. I'm done for. _She hung there for a moment before Muriel came closer. "I wonder," she placed the tip of her wand on Gretel's throat tracing an invisible line across her neck, "Would it hurt if I plunged my wand into you jugular?" Not wanting Muriel to test that theory, Gretel did the only sane thing that came to mind: she head butted the witch as hard as she could! Muriel howled at her broken nose! Concentration broken, the spell died and Gretel took her chance! She came at Muriel with a vengeance! She landed several quick jabs against her than round house kicked her! Muriel stumbled back holding her face with one hand and aiming her wand with the other. Before she could do anything Gretel grabbed her wand hand and twisted it down! Muriel's fury rose letting loose a blue surge of destruction! The ground beneath them crumbled and they fell!

As the dust settled Gretel coughed roughly, picking herself up. A pain jolted up her side. She cringed and held her arm against herself. _A couple broken ribs I bet. _She was exhausted. _This would've been over by now if Hansel was here_. She trembled for a moment trying not to collapse. Looking around, light filtered down into the darkness. She was in a large cavern. No. It wasn't just a cavern. The interior of the place was stone. Or something like stone. Gretel place her hand on the material. _Its smooth. Marble maybe? But its black? _She'd never seen such a stonework before. The entire place was a large dome. It must have been at least forty feet high. Built completely out of this odd rock. She shivered when she saw engravings in the stone. _I've a bad feeling about this place._ The language was foreign and impossible for her to read. She looked up toward the light, losing herself for a moment wondering how she survived the fall without much damage, when a rustling came from behind her. She whirled. Or tried to. Muriel's fierce blue eyes locked with hers. She'd survived the fall too! The dark witch snarled at her like a beast! A surge of panic swept over Gretel! She tried to make a run for it, tripping carelessly on shattered bits of the ceiling! Muriel's spell flew over her and straight into the wall! _Shit! Too close! Way too close! _

The wall didn't burst like the ceiling though. _It absorbed the spell? _Gretel's bad feeling worsened when the blue spell began to light up the runes in the walls. Gretel felt a stinging in her finger tips. She looked at the floor. _Its covered in the script too! _Gretel tried to stand but the floor began to shake! Streaks of blue lightninged across the room. Slow at first, then all at once electric blue arcs began shooting from one side of the dome to the other! A loud piercing noise began to thrum from the center of the floor! Gretel tried to crawl toward the base of the wall! The ear shattering hum of energy flowed furiously over her body. She stopped moving to cover her ears! Curling into a fetal position was all she could do. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to will this all away. But it just worsened! The floor began to disintegrate from the center! Gretel then fell. She opened her eyes to a blindingly white void! She felt excruciating pain throughout her body! It was as if the emptiness was shredding her from the inside out! Like a phantom of cruelty was unmaking her very existence. Gretel tried to scream for help, for release from this onslaught of pain, but her voice was lost in agony to the perpetual vacuum of white light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**Cocoa the Spider: Cliff hanger huh?**

**Frosty: Muahahahahahahaaaaa!*ahem* Please read and review.^^**


End file.
